legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S4 Finale/Transcript
(Jessica and Raynell are seen out in the living room together) Jessica: So Raynell, anything you wanna do? Raynell: Hmm....Not that I can think of. Jessica: Okay. (Spot then crawls into the room) Jessica: Hm? Raynell: Oh hey! It's Spot! Spot; *Cooing* Jessica: Oh Spot! Hey kiddo! Spot: Hi... Raynell: You doing okay? Spot: *Nods* Raynell: Where's Ruby? Spot: Sleeping.... Jessica: Ah. So you looking for someone to play with then? Spot: *Nods* Jessica: I see. Raynell: You wanna play with us? Spot: *Nods excitedly* Jessica: I think that's a yes. Raynell: Yay! Come here Spot! (Raynell picks Spot up) Raynell: Aww look at you. So cute. Spot: *Giggles* Raynell: I swear you're probably the cutest Targhul Infant I've ever laid eyes on! Jessica: Well look at you Mama Raynell. Raynell: Heh. I don't think I'm ready to be called that. But thank you! Spot: *Giggles* Raynell: *Smiles* Jessica: He seems to like you Raynell. Raynell: He sure does! Spot: *Cooing* JesiscA: You'd better be careful. Ruby might think you're taking her child. Raynell: Oh I'd NEVER do that. Though I hope she lets me stay as Spot's babysitter. Jessica: Same here. Raynell: I mean, who would ever want to give up the chance to see this little guy? Jessica: Not me that's for sure. Raynell: *Smiles* Jessica: Hmm, I wonder how the others are holding up. Raynell: I'm sure they're fine! (The scene then cuts to the heroes trying to figure out how to disarm the bomb) Alex; Hmm.... Blake H: ANy ideas? Alex: Not really? Miles you got anything? Miles: Nothing. This bomb is like nothing I've ever seen. Alex: Shit. Yuri: Maybe my nanites can disarm it. Momo: Can they? Yuri: Worth a shot ain't it? Momo: Could be. Alex: Give it a shot Yuri. We'll try to- Jordan: Um, guys? (The heroes look over at Birkin who's body is seen mutating and changing) Alex; What the....? (Birkin stands back up now in a more mutated Targhul Form) Birkin: *Roars* Blake H: WHOA!! Kyle: Holy shit! Birkin: *Roars* Jordan: I thought he was dead! Emily: Just stop it already! *Starts shooting at Birkin* (However each blast just regenerates quicker) Emily: OH CRAP! Birkin: *Roars* (Birkin charges in and scatters the group of heroes) Izuku: GNN!! Lenny: HOLY CRAP!! Alex: Okay, let Yuri deal with the bomb! We gotta take this guy down now! Erin: Right! Blake H: How though?! Alex: Remember, he's still weak to fire! So try and set him ablaze! Jack: With pleasure! (Birkin roars at the heroes before the scene cuts back to Jessica and Raynell playing with Spot) Raynell: Where is it Spot? (Spot is seen searching around the room) Raynell: Where did Raynell put the ball? Spot: *Cooing* Raynell: No no Spot you're getting colder. (Spot crawls somewhere else) Raynell: Warmer... Warmer... (Spot looks under a bed and finds the ball) Spot: *Excited cooing* Raynell: *Gasp* You did it! Spot: *Holds up ball* Yaaaay…! Raynell: *Clapping* You did GREAT Spot! Jessica: That was good seeking! Spot: *Cooing* Raynell: Great job Spot! ???: Guys? (The three look to find Ruby in the doorway) Ruby: Something going on? Raynell: Hey Ruby! Had a good nap? Ruby: Yeah. Where is everyone? Jessica: Dealing with an issue. We were taking care of Spot for you. Ruby: Really? Aww thanks guys! Spot: *Excited cooing* (Spot crawls over and hugs Ruby's leg) Spot: Ruby....! Ruby: *Pats Spot's head* Aww hey kiddo! Spot: *Cooing* Jessica: He's been playing with us for a bit now. Ruby: Has he caused any trouble? Raynell: Nope! Jessica: He's as pure as ever! Ruby: Well that's- (Ruby then notices Spot is missing) Ruby: Spot? Jessica: Oh crap, he ran off again! Ruby: Then that means- Raynell: TO THE KITCHEN!!! (The group rushes over to the kitchen) Ruby:... I don't see him. Jessica: Look carefully. And be careful. Ruby: Right. (The group slowly walks around the kitchen before they begin to hear chewing sounds inside the cabinet) Jessica: *Whispers* Guys, in here. (Ruby walks over with Raynell before Ruby opens up the cabinet to find Spot eating candy) Ruby, Jessica and Raynell:...... Spot:.....*Eats candy* Hi.... Ruby: Spoooot…. Raynell: *Pulls him and his candy out* You really gotta stop eating so much candy kiddo. Spot: Candy... Yummy.. Raynell: I know, but it's not good for you. Spot: *Whimpers* Raynell: *Sigh* Here, let's try to find you something else. (The group goes to find more food before the scene cuts to the heroes struggling against the Mutated Birkin) Birkin: *Roaring* Alex: Damn, this guy's tougher than I thought he was gonna be! Erin: What the hell kind of stuff did this psycho pull from Rayla anyway!? Jack: Whatever it is, it clearly wasn't finished! Birkin: *Roars* (Birkin smacks Jack away) Jack: GAH!! Erin: Jack! (Birkin then grabs Erin with a tendril and tosses her away as well) Erin: WHAA!!! Alex: Erin no! Jordan: He's gone mad! Blake H: We got no choice! We gotta take him down! Kyle: Yeah! He's too far gone! Birkin: *Roars* Alex: Alright then, let's burn him down! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts